


Mother Knows Best

by Lady_Kaie



Series: The Light That Has Returned [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis and Meryda are just starting out in their relationship and there are some who aren't very enthusiastic.  Coming from one of the most prominent Houses in Tenebrae, as the eldest daughter, and the future Lightbearer for Eos means that Meryda's mother has a lot to say about who she chooses as a husband.  As her mother fears that her daughter will lose who she is and her devotion to her family, she struggles to keep her hold on Meryda.Meryda loves her family and will always follow what duty dictates.  But she also wants to follow her heart and it's pointing right at Ignis.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Light That Has Returned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Burdens to Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Do not anything related or pertaining to Square Enix or FFXV

“You’re coming home tonight young lady!” 

Jilly jumped when a loud bang sounded in Meryda’s office and she actually felt growing concern for the Priestess. Quietly, she stood and made her way to the door where a glaive was waiting outside. “Could you go get the Queen please. It’s an emergency.” This had been the third day that the head of the Strigan household had been in to harass her daughter and there was no one Meryda was coming out of it unscathed.

The glaive nodded and Jilly immediately went back to her position to wait. The minutes that passed were not kind.

Inside the office Meryda was seated at her ornately carved white wooden desk that had been made from one of the large trees native to Tenebrae. She had never been knowledgeable on fauna, but she knew that they were rare and grew in dense areas deep in the forests where human bodies rarely went.

She was three weeks into her new relationship with Ignis, and had spent every Friday and Sunday with him in an attempt to have a slight glance of what a normal relationship could look like. Her mother hated it, but she kept up her promise to attend Saturday dinners and stay at home. Meryda had tried desperately to keep things relatively calm, but even she couldn’t hide how happy she was after spending time with Ignis. Her mother hated it.

And now here she stood, glaring down at her from the other edge of the massive piece of furniture looking like she was ready to beat her daughter to a pulp. Chances are she wanted to. Growing up beneath Myori’s rule hadn’t always been easy and none of the children were strangers to physical punishment be it during training or a quick backhand for a snide remark. “Mother…”

“Don’t you mother me.” Myori was a sturdy woman, as were most of the Strigan line, with broad shoulders, wide hips and an ample chest. Her features were just as severe as her physical appearance, with eyes as sharp as a snake’s and a bite just as vicious. There was very little that was tender about her and it had sent her husband running for the hills when Meryda had been only six. She had never seen her father after, though she couldn’t really blame the man when they all knew that Myori cut him off the moment he left her.

“Now I expect you home. It is enough gallivanting with this Ignis…” She spat his name out in disgust and Meryda took the bait. 

The air of indifference shifted rapidly into battle ready in a split instant. She held her seat, but sat just at the edge of it. “It’s not gallivanting. We are starting a relationship.”

“Like hell you are.” Her mother’s dark grey eyes screamed murder at the very thought.

“Like hell I am!” Meryda shot back and this time she jumped up to face the woman who stood at the same height as her. “I am thirty years old and we already know I’m the next heir.” she had been sick all week as the marks began to bleed into her skin, carving their way with a hot white light that she could feel cutting apart her very soul only to reshape it in ways that frightened her. Perhaps it was what Luna felt like when she became the Oracle, as though the rest of the world was put upon her shoulders and suddenly her life wasn’t her own. It was terrifying.

But like she always had, she would push onward and she needed a strong partner to lean on. The last thing she wanted was to turn out like her mother. “So save it. I’m going to date Ignis whether you like it or not! We both know you won’t kick me out because I’ll just move in with him, which you’ll hate.”

Slap

It happened so fast Meryda barely saw the move that knocked her head to the side, but she certainly felt the effects. Her eyes watered and she knew her cheek was bright red with the indentation from her mother’s crest ring that had made a little slice into her skin. “Well that will bruise.” Meryda picked up a handkerchief and spit the blood in her mouth into it.

“You push me to this Meryda. I told you, marriage is your priority, but how can you think to bring someone into the household who isn’t…”

“Isn’t what mom? Isn’t loyal? You don’t even know him! And you don’t want to know him because he is a high ranking member of the King’s court and you’re too afraid that he will try to force me into his house! No matter what the Strigan line will continue. When the marks come for my child or Maerys or Mivas,” Because they didn’t know! “Then there will be an heir.” Not even Ignis would be able to deny that truth.

Meryda’s eyes were wide with fury and when her mother took a menacing step forward, she didn’t back up as she usually would. When Myori put her face to hers, she stood her ground regardless of the pressure coming from her mother to back down. “I forbid it.” The woman bit out through her teeth.

“Fine.” Meryda gritted out, then whirled away. Turning to her desk, she picked up her car keys and threw them at her mother. Then she launched her crest ring followed by any other little bauble that remotely linked her to the head of the Strigan Household. “Take it! Take it all! Isn’t that what you will say anyway mother? That you will banish me or strip me of my title!” 

“You stop this this instant!”

“What will you do? Drag me back kicking and screaming. I am not a child anymore. I’m a thirty year old woman who will be your heir whether you take my name away or not.” As if to prove her point, lost to the heat of her anger, she ripped her blouse open and turned her back upon the woman who had kept her under her thumb for too long.

There, carved into her back was the outline of Bahamut’s wings, the skin around the scarring flesh was angry with puss and magic that not even Meryda understood. She hadn’t slept all week as the lines filled themselves in and she wasn’t even finished with the full ritual. When it was over, the outline would be brilliant gold with an interior of the same color though the texture would be smoother, it was still going to hurt. 

Myori was speechless to see her daughter’s back and the clear pain she had to be in. What also struck her about the entire situation was that her marks were coming in fast and once they were complete, she would be the new lightbearer regardless of if Myori wanted to give it up or not. “You cannot give away our name…” 

Meryda sighed at the lack of care in the other woman’s voice and turned around to face off with her once more, there were tears in her eyes but it wasn’t for any of the physical pain she was in. Just once she had wanted some kind of warmth from her mother, just once in her life, and she still couldn’t give that to her. 

Before she could say anything, the office door swung open to admit Luna and Noctis. The two Glaives who had arrived with their King and Queen quickly bowed out but not before seeing their Head Priestess’ wounds that were not from training. The two men flicked a glance at one another and quickly headed out of the room to return to their appointed tasks. One man was on duty in the front of the citadel, while the other was to be accompanying Prompto to his meeting with the elders for the upcoming sylleblossom festival. They had bloomed late this year, but the Queen was determined to put it on regardless. Prompto would be in charge of pictures.

Prompto knew within a few short minutes of being with the Glaive which meant Iggy was informed direction after.

********

Noctis pinned Myori with as hard of a glare as she was giving him. There was no love lost between them, as he was not her King. Luna was her Queen and that was all that mattered. Honestly he hadn’t been surprised because Luna faced the same troubles with those of Lucian households. And they had said the war would tear Eos apart.

Luna’s gaze was nearly unforgiving as she put her sights on Myori and motioned for the woman to sit so that they could speak. She had just returned from her honeymoon with Nyx and had been missing her oldest friend. What had not pleased her was the fact that Meryda was dealing with her tyrant of a mother and suffering because of it. The marks on Meryda’s face and her disheveled appearance put the Oracle on edge. “I believe we have reached the end of whatever disagreement is happening here,” She swiveled her light blue eyes toward the Elder Strigan, daring the woman to challenge her.

Myori certainly did try. “My Queen, I must ask your help in this matter. Meryda wishes to…”

Luna held her hand up and settled down into a chair, motioning for Noctis to see to Meryda’s state of being for the time being. She would clear this up as she was Queen, and therefore had ruling over the Strigan household should she need to pull rank. Myori immediately sat down when her Queen did.

“I am aware of what Meryda wants. I have no problems with it and am amazed that you do. Ignis is everything you have claimed to want for your daughter in status and capabilities, and what is more he is a kind man who can and would do anything to ensure Meryda’s happiness as well as her safety. I must admit that I am at a loss as to why the match upsets you so. Surely it is not because he is Lucian. We are now joined entities…” Her words were a warning to all of those in the room that loyalty now belonged to both nations and the King and Queen were doing their best to squash anyone who tried to buck that allegiance.

Myori had to suck in a breath at how she was being spoken to by someone barely older than her child, however this was her Queen and she would bare it. What was more, what Luna had stated was exactly why she didn’t wish for Ignis to be around her daughter but she was no fool. She would not say it aloud in front of the two royals who were attempting to run their countries side by side. “You cannot expect loyalty to come so soon…”

“Can’t I? Can’t I expect that we would at least show appreciation to our hosts? They have adopted our customs to correspond with their own and the King has made the declaration that we are joined. Can’t I expect that our country’s most loyal family would trust their Queen, who fought alongside the King of Lucis, the man who was willing to lay down his life should it have been necessary.” 

Myori flinched beneath the hard glare coming from Luna. Noctis had been badly hurt aiding her to destroy the darkness and probably should have died. He had not, instead he had thrived and returned home as King to his people since his father had fallen. “Can’t I?” Luna pressed, tight lipped and dreadfully silent that never boded well for the person on the receiving end.

The Elder Strigan nodded curtly and turned to the woman who was going to decide the future of her family for her. “What are your terms then my Queen.” She had lost control of this entire situation and now it had gotten to Luna who was fiercely protective of Myori’s children and her closest friends.

Luna would be remiss to note all that Myori and her family meant to the court of Tenebrae, however she did not like the fact that Meryda had been struck in a heated moment, nor that her mother was trying to dictate her happiness when the 30 years of life Meryda had walked Eos, they had been devoted to her family. “We shall wait for Meryda.” Noctis had taken her to Ignis’ office and undoubtedly called the Citadel doctor to tend her wounds. The silence was tense between the two women settled on the receiving chairs of the office they were in, but they waited. There was too much not to.

**

Meryda moaned in beautiful relief when the doctor rubbed a soothing salve into her flesh, numbing the flesh that had been disturbed to make way for her future role. Her eyes nearly crossed when her entire back began to tingle. 

“Better stop making that face or Iggy’ll get jealous.” Noctis was in front of Meryda, behind his Advisor’s desk, watching the woman receive her treatment with his arms crossed. His eyes flashed to the rough looking scrape on her cheek and the resulting colors it was turning. A vibration in his pocket startled him.

“Who’s that?”

“Dunno. Probably Prom. He really wanted to take pictures for the festival but I think he’s bitten off more than he can chew.” There was no way he would be able to get photos of all of the shrines around the city fully decorated for the sylleblossom festival that the Tenebraean society wished to hold as a thank you to the Crown City citizens for their hospitality. They didnt have sylleblossoms save for their own, and it wasn't an official event held by the city but the Citadel would attend. For Noctis it was another reason for a party and to get out incognito and spend time with his boyfriend. Still, there were too many shrines and Prompto was notorious for not liking to take help when he needed it. 

Meryda nodded. “I’m going to send Prin with him. She’s good and takes directive well.” Yes, she was Luna’s handmaid but she was also Tenebraean and would be able to correct any errors that were made. Her father had been the florist for the Queen’s of Tenebrae and she knew all there was to know about sylleblossoms. 

“Maery won’t mind?” Noctis typed in his password and came face to face with bold type and the name Iggy flashing on his screen.

What in the HELL HAPPENED? “Uh oh.”

“No Maery won’t mind. She’ll probably go as an escort.” That and her younger sister would do anything to make her girlfriend happy. Prin had been having a rather difficult time adjusting to Insomnia with all of the concrete and loud noises. It was true that they weren’t even close to home anymore. Noting the look of concern on the King’s face, she asked worriedly, “Prompto ok?”

Noctis nodded and tried to respond to the text but before he could send the line was ringing. His advisor’s face flashed at him and even though he was smiling in the photo, he knew there was a very angry Ignis on the line. DANGER DANGER. The screen screamed, but if he didn’t answer it, the results when the man reached the citadel would not be pretty. Clicking the button he flashed an apologetic look in Meryda’s direction and answered, “Heeeyyy Iggy.”

Shit! Meryda snapped up, turned and thanked the Doctor for everything. Before he was rather abruptly shoved out of the room, he put the tub of cream in her palm and bid her a good day. Yeah right! Her boyfriend knew everything! IT was not going to be a good day now.  
“What on Eos is going on there Noctis? I was informed that Meryda has been sleeping at the office this week? Is this true? Is her mother upsetting her again? Where is she? She was not answering her phone.” 

Yeah, this wasn’t good. And from the sounds of what was going on in the background Ignis was on the train heading back their way. “You left early?” He had a supper with some of the officials tonight.

“Where. Is. She.” Meryda could hear the venom in her boyfriends voice and felt the urge to run and hide. Not that he could even see her…

Or could he?

Glancing around for cameras, she eventually turned back to Noctis who was holding the phone out to her. ‘Coward!’ She mouthed at him, eyes narrowed.

Noctis practically threw the phone at the woman when she tried to back away from the scolding one of them had coming. And it was going to be her if the King had anything to say! He wasn’t going to take any heat for this one. No way no how! 

Slipping her shirt back over her shoulders, relieved that her skin pulled and tugged but she could no longer feel he searing heat ripping at her sensitive nerve endings, she took the phone and shoo’d the King from the room. “Hi… Ignis.” Her voice was a little too high pitched even though she was going for a natural sound. What it sounded like was a tone a child would lose when caught in a lie and now being told no more dessert for the week. Guilty and sad.

Stuck on a train at the edge of the city, Ignis would have ran home if he thought it would get him there faster. The entire week he had been to the outer districts discussing the upcoming festival that Tenebrae’s citizens would be holding for the city. He had been a liason for the King to ensure that the districts’ representatives didn’t bully for their own visions. Suffice it to say, the week had been painfully long. Now he was hearing that Meryda had not faired well and her mother had hit her?

“Darling… Are you all right?” He knew she wasn’t if her tone of voice was anything to go by, but he was so upset that he wasn’t sure what to say other than to start with the very basics of conversation.

No. No she wasn’t ok. She was in pain and her cheek was the last of it. All of this fighting with her mother didn’t make her happy but she wasn’t willing to give up the only man she had ever been interested in. Meryda turned from Noctis, gripping his phone tightly in her hand, and inhaled a shaky breath. I’ll be fine…

“No.” She half whispered, half sobbed.

The noise on the train died out around the Advisor the moment Meryda sobbed through their call. He had three hours at best to commute back which would put him in late. Thankfully his final train went straight to the station by the Citadel and he could hurry the final two blocks home from there. “Oh my Darling… It’s all right. Come stay tonight. The weekend.” It was near to impossible to attain her attention on the weekends due to Myori’s toxic beliefs that he was a poor choice of suitor, when all she did was throw men out to capture a title at her eldest daughter. 

Ignis was getting sick of it, but this was Meryda’s family and he knew he had to tread lightly. “Darling?”

Meryda was trying to hold things together, but all she wanted to do was fall into her boyfriend's arms and sob, cry, scream, and just not be judged for it. What she wanted was to throw a good old fashioned temper tantrum. “I can go over?”

Ignis sighed in relief that she had caught his words. He nodded before he spoke, knowing she couldn’t see but hoping that she could understand how desperate he was to solve the upsets she was going through. “Of course.” Go. Now! Was what he wanted to say.

“I dont want to go home…” To get her things. She would end up in an all out brawl with her mother and they would both end up in the hospital should that happen. 

“Don’t Darling. I have some clothes for you at my home and if you want something of mine then take it.” Anything she wanted, it was hers. The loud chatter on the train was starting to get to him with each body that jostled against his own. Unfortunately to get to the outer districts of Insomnia, taking the train was much faster than driving, but it didn’t mean he liked it. Especially not right in this moment when his newly minted girlfriend was dealing with her overbearing mother. Ignis adored Meryda for her strength, passion, devotion and especially the fact that she could take down grown men without batting her pretty blue eyes. But she was a slave to her mother and let the tyrant run roughshod all over her. That he could not abide.

Meryda nodded, though he couldn’t see. Perhaps he could feel it through the phone. It was nearing the end of the day and it was not coming fast enough. “I want to go now.” Technically, he didn’t have to power to dismiss her for the day, but she could not hold back from saying the slight plea. Swallowing down her tears she turned back to hand the phone to Noctis when Ignis requested to speak with him.

“I will be home soon Darling…”

Noctis put the phone to his ear about the time Ignis said the words and grinned. “Oh I’m so glad Dahhhhling.” The King purred almost naughtily into the phone.

Green eyes narrowed and the entire train fell to silence as the Advisor, dressed in his regal citadel attire, menacingly barked into his phone. “Do you want to be gutted on your office floor?”

Even Meryda heard the words and winced. Noctis gulped down the invisible fear in his throat and quietly said, “No.” Trying not to sound terrified.

“Then. Cease and Desist.” He enunciated every little syllable with dramatic clarity and collectively, everyone on the train around him took a startled step back. 

“Sorry Iggy.” Wasn’t he the King! Wasn’t he supposed to scold someone not be the scoldee? The raven haired man flicked his gaze to Meryda who looked sympathetic and then turned toward the windows so he could have a little privacy. “You can’t scold me you know?”

The air around Ignis shifted from heated fury to downright rage. “Oh no? Would you like to test that theory?” All eyes were on him, clearly disturbed by how he was speaking to the individual on the phone when before he had been so sweet and kind. At least it was quiet now.

Well, Noctis had tried. And lost. “No Iggy.” He replied in defeat and then listened to exactly what his Advisor needed of him. When his demands were given and Noctis had agreed, which he had not been given a choice to deny them, he hung up and immediately called Prompto.

“Get back to the Citadel. Yeah, you’re gonna take Meryda to Iggy’s and stay with her. She’s ok Prom, just shaken up. Ok. See you soon. Love you too.” The line went dead, which meant that Prompto was already half way to the citadel if he knew his lover, and he meandered back toward Meryda who was sitting on the black leather couch in front of the doorway. She looked so small and fragile in a way he had never seen before. He wanted to offer comfort, but the moment his hand edged toward her back she flinched away. “Sorry.”

The dark blond shook her head, knowing he hadn’t meant to, and pulled her blouse closed as best she could past the ripped buttons. Being naked in front of the king didn’t startle her very much because he had been privy to much more of her body when they had been stuck in those caves for months at a time and they had to improvise for medical supplies. Suffice it to say they had all wandered around in the bare necessities to keep what they had intact until they could be dug out.

“Should we go back to see your mom.” He tried to keep his voice low and even so that she would feel at ease, but there was a hard edge to it that said he had not appreciated what he had walked into. 

Meryda’s eyes widened in near panic to be asked that particular question. “I can’t go in there Noctis. I will freak the fuck out. Sorry…” 

“No need.” He too wanted to freak the fuck out and it wasn’t even his mother or someone remotely close to being related to him. Myori was a hell of a warrior, but she was a sucky mother. “Go wait in my office. I’ll tell Prompto you’re there and he’ll take you to Iggy’s. We don’t think you should be alone.”

And she didn’t want to be alone either. Therefore she was not going to fight the orders. Right about now she just wanted to get the hell out of the citadel. Meryda stood with Noctis’ help and then took her leave from the offices with Jilly helping her down to the King’s personal meeting rooms. Tucked behind the three large conference rooms was his office where she didn’t have to wait long for Prompto to arrive.

The freckled blond burst through the double doors in a huff, his fluffy head darting around the semi circular room until he caught sight of a boot hanging off of Noctis’ love seat tucked over by the fireplace. He often liked to work next to the flames, it reminded him of camping and he felt relaxed. “Mery… honey…” He inched into the room, carefully approaching the prone woman and felt his heart slam to a halt when he noticed the horrible state her back was in. “Oh sweetie….” He nearly sobbed at the sight of her, looking like someone had carved her up with a dull and rusty blade.

“It’s not so bad now. I just couldn’t stand to have my shirt on it.” Of course she hadn’t let anyone touch it save the doctor but right about now she wanted someone to clean her up and rub her up with cream again. She just felt so gross in part thanks to her pride that hadn’t been willing to ask for help. With Prompto on the case she knew that he wouldn’t let her go untreated.

Prompto gathered a roll of gauze and tape from the med kit in Noctis’ office and took great care in covering the wound well enough so that Meryda would be able to put something around her body. “Oh honey…” he wanted to say so many things, but what could he offer her? Of course it had to hurt like a sonofabitch and it was huge. Directly in the middle of her back, the outline of the Bahamut wings touched from the edge of her shoulder to the top of her lower back. Once she was covered, Prompto helped her up and gently put his hoodie around her shoulders. She was topless, holding her breasts from view, and he could see the pain in her shoulders from the position. “I’ve seen ‘em before. Though they are quite nice.” He teased.

Meryda smiled. Prompto was gloriously attached to Noctis so she knew he wasn’t checking her out but there was something about the way he complimented her that made her feel pretty. Maybe it was his very genuine smile or the twinkle in his dark blue eyes, but he made her feel safe. Not in a physical way, but emotionally, Prompto was very open and she hadn’t really experienced that before. Once she was ready the two departed from the citadel altogether and made their way to Ignis’ apartment.

When she hit the foyer, Meryda relaxed like she had just gotten home and felt a large amount of her stress slide away. Unfortunately it was that stress that had kept her upright and functioning up until this point, so when everything hit her, she crumpled to her knees and let out a scream.

Prompto jumped and ran to Meryda’s side. She was pounding on the ground her fists against the tiled flooring which is why it took the poor blond a while to notice that she had begun to bleed. “Hey… Hey…” He took her hands and directed her to him where she hit his chest lightly and then sank against his chest. “It’s ok.” By the time she had gotten to him instead of the ground her hands were hurting too much to properly hit anything. Not that he would have cared if she had struck him with the day she had. Her face was bruising in shades of yellow and green around the wound and he wanted desperately to heal it. “Let me go check Iggy’s potions. I can fix it.”

“Leave it.” Meryda sat up and wiped at the tears rolling down her face. “This isn’t the first time.” Though she was sure it would probably be the last once Ignis saw it. Having that notion in her mind also aggravated her. “I know he’s going to hate this.” She motioned to her face and struggled to stand up.

Prompto helped her to her feet and walked them to the bathroom so that he could get her into a soaking hot bath. “He will. Does that upset you?” If it did, he certainly didn’t understand why.

“No.” She replied sharply before glancing at the man holding her with an apology. “Maybe? I don’t know Prompto. I just feel so out of control lately. Everyone’s in a snit about one thing or the other and I’m trying to be calm and I just can’t.” And Meryda knew when she wasn’t calm she made mistakes.

Prompto turned his friend to face him with his hands on her shoulders and finally spoke when her attention was fully focused. “Meryda. Just let us help ok?” His smile was soft while imploring her to give in when he knew she wanted to fight it. It was hard to rely on other people when usually you were the one being relied on.

The look in her eyes was of exhaustion for so many things, and even though she was fighting to manage everything that was on her, she wasn’t going to make it without help. How was she going to battle her mother on top of doing her job? Plus have a relationship with Ignis? Then there were the marks…

The fact that she was already starting to take on the sigil of the lightbearer boded that her time to step into her mother’s role was that much closer to being a reality. It was one thing to be responsible for the Oracle, but to be the host to untold light magic and looked to by millions as a beacon of hope should the darkness ever return petrified her. Looking ot Prompto, she didn’t respond verbally but instead let herself fall into his arms for a hug she hadn’t realized she had been needing. “I’m scared Prom. I want Ignis more than I know what to do with.” The past few years of the war ending and then relocating to Insomnia had been the beginning, middle and end of their courtship in her mind and she was ready to marry the man if he’d ask. Hell, she just wanted to ask him. It felt like the world was rushing past her and she was missing her life.

Prompto kissed Meryda’s hair and held her as tightly as he could without hurting her further. “I promise you that Iggy wants you too and no one will stand in his way.” Not her mother or even the Astrals themselves.

“That’s enough of me moping.” She murmured, knowing that right now she needed a bath, a good meal and to be cuddled. Which was also something new for her, but she really liked it. “Can I have a bath now?”

“Sure sweetie. I’ll get the oils and powders to put in the water.” Ignis always had a cabinet full of restorative potions and salves for any ailment that he had come across over the years he had spent nursing three other grown men back to health. He knew exactly the bottles he was looking for and once he had the four viles and one tub of powder, he returned to the water and measured out the amounts that would help Meryda. This would both cleanse the wound and help numb the pain. “Ok sweetheart, lets get you in.” Turning to Meryda, he helped her out of her clothes and then as gently as possible, peeled her bandages off. It was just so red and angry! The entire thing looked like someone had whipped her across her back without mercy.

Meryda slid into the tub with Prompto’s help, a tad flushed that he was seeing her completely nude, but mostly too tired to focus on the embarrassment. With a hand on her upper arm and the other around her waist, together they lowered her body into the steaming hot water. She braced herself for the pain that would come with nearly scalding hot water against her wounds, but the agony never came. Meryda sighed in pleased relief and slid fully into the bath until she was submersed up to her chin. “Ohhhhh It’s soooooo goooood.” She moaned out low in her throat. “Thanks Prom.”

“You’re welcome sweetie. Let me go order some food while you soak. Do you have clothes here?” He had already started to pull down bandages and wraps from Ignis’ first aid cabinet that had quality products and not the bulk items they ordered for the citadel. 

“I have some shorts in a bin in Ignis’ closet, it’s bright red. But do you think Ignis will mind if I took one of his shirts?” Meryda asked quietly, feeling a little insecure to talk about such familiarity with this man out loud. She was still getting used to their relationship that the public could see. Public being the other guys, her sisters and friends.

“I think he would be thrilled.” Prompto knew that Noctis liked when he wore his shirts, and the King often wore Prompto’s, especially when he was missing him. Anytime either of them had to go somewhere overnight, the other would pack the bag and ensure one of their shirts was put inside. Considering Ignis was ridiculously protective of Meryda, the bubbly blond was positive he would love seeing her in one of his shirts. 

In the closet the red bin was on a shelf right inside the door and it had several articles of clothing so he took out a loose looking black tank top and the short exercise shorts. From Ignis’ side of the closet he took one of the larger button ups he wore when they went camping in colder temperatures. The material was soft and comforting, which was exactly what Meryda needed right now. And it was black, so if she leaked on the shirt through her bandages, it wouldn’t show. Again, Prompto doubted Ignis would care what happened to any of his things as long as the dark golden blond was content.

He came out of the closet just in time to put down the garments when the chime for the door rang. “Be right back.” He reassured the almost sleeping woman in the tub. Dinner was here.

Thanking the delivery man and offering a large tip, Prompto shut the door and desposited everything under the heat lamp Ignis had installed above the countertop facing the living room. “Ready to get out sweetie?” Prompto called, smirking when he heard Meryda grunt at the thought.

However, she knew she needed to get up and get some food in her. Most of the pain had curbed her appetite and the fatigue had done the rest. Somehow she got herself out of the bath and dried off without assistance, getting dressed however was another matter. With all the bending and stooping and movements that would throw her leadened limbs around and knock her off balance, she was a little afraid to try. Thankfully Prompto returned to help her. “Thanks Prompto.” She used his shoulder to steady herself while he knelt in front of her and slid her shorts off.

“Don’t ever tell Ignis I’ve seen you naked. I’d like to live.” He was a bit too close to her private areas for his own comfort, but not because Meryda wasn’t attractive. On the contrary, he found her extremely beautiful and a whole lot of woman that could whoop his ass. He wasn’t entirely sure why that drew him to her but it did. 

The blond worked quickly to patch up her back and then she was shifting her shirt on and the black flannel button up that Ignis probably wore when he went camping. “You’ve all seen me naked. We were stuck in a cavern for three weeks and had to bathe in that underground hot spring together.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen you naked since you two started dating.” 

Meryda rolled her eyes and let her caretaker lead her out of the bathroom to the countertop where their food was ready and waiting. “Sesame chicken?”

“And your favorite noodles. Plus egg rolls, crab rangoon and egg drop soup if you want.” He had gotten beef and broccoli, because Noctis hated broccoli and had to whine about it when it was even remotely close to his food, and some terriyaki chicken skewers. For two people this was a nice sized feast.

The two friends ate and talked about the lightest possible topics before the exhausted warrior let her gunslinger friend delve into the heart of the matter. “I can’t believe she slapped you.”

Meryda laughed and shook her head. “That was tame. Don’t worry about that. It’s the fact that she will do anything to have what she wants, even when it won’t make me happy.” Technically she knew it was more than that. Her mother was terrified of all the changes that had happened and continued to happen around them. She was destabilized completely since the end of the war and the one thing she could focus on was her children. Myori was a severe woman and the girls had always known to tred lightly, but she did love her children and would fight to protect them.

But right now Meryda was mad and had a sounding board that would let her express it. Eyes narrowed, she snapped a bite off of her fork. “I mean she spent so much time weeding through elligible bachelors and bachelorettes in Tenebrae.” Now she was moving through the lower run of Insomnia’s heirarchy.

Prompto choked on his food. “She was going to marry you to a woman.” He asked with his eyebrows all the way up his forehead.

Meryda shrugged. “I wouldn’t have minded. Women are nice and patient and soft. And I’m usually the stronger of the two.” Though she hated to admit one of the things she appreciated about Ignis was that he sometimes forced her to lean on him. Being in the highest house beside that of Nox Fleuret in Tenebrae meant that she was supposed to always be strong and never show weakness. Ignis had been the first person besides her closest friends and family, that didn’t expect her to always have it together. 

All of the things Meryda didn’t say, Prompto heard in her sad tone and it made him feel upset for his friend who had been shouldering a lot of responsibility and no one had ever just flat out told her to give them some of the loud. Meryda was a lot like Noct in some ways. She would hide away her hurts and insecurities until she couldn’t and then she would still find a way to push them back down. Noctis had learned to rely on his friends and he knew Meryda relied on her sister’s, but they had their own worries to dedicate themselves to. The three crownsguards were devoted to Noctis completely. Meryda didn’t have anyone like that. 

“Well… I’m officially adopting you as my best friend. And with that it means that whenever you need to unwind I’m here. And if I think you need to and you refuse me… just know I have ways… and a King at my disposal.” He smirked in triumph, pleased when she smiled in return. Though there was thing that bothered him. “I’m surprised your mom never had you marry one of the House’s in Tenebrae.”

“First of all… It is ultimately my choice.” As the head of the House that protected the royal family, she had to have a partner that she trusted and would be there for anything she had need of them. “Secondly, there was no way. Most of the houses don’t want to mix because then there’s a tug of war for power. Who will take whose name, which house will the children be associated with. And so on.” Marrying into a house was a huge hassle for the Elders and they avoided it at all costs.

“So… can I ask you something?” It had been bugging him since the mention of her virginity when something seemed off but he hadn’t been able to put his finger on it. Until one day in the training rooms with Gladio he over heard Deacon Hollister, a Tenebraean guard in Ravus' entourage, talking with his men about Meryda in a fashion neither of the Crownsguards had appreciated. 

“Sure.” Meryda dug into the beef and broccoli when Prompto pushed it toward her.

Prompto’s dark blue eyes softened a little, both unsure and worried to bring this topic up, but he needed to know. “Was Deacon that first boyfriend?” With the way Meryda and Maery had reacted in relation to her past, it hadn’t been hard for Prompto to jump to conclusions about just what had happened between the two. 

Meryda’s gaze dropped down to the countertop and she sighed. “Yeah. It wasn’t…”

“Good?” The freckle faced man offered in a gentle tone. No one in the Glaives or even the other Tenebraean guards really liked Deacon except for his small group of friends. Word had it that even Ravus couldn’t stand him, but kept him employed to keep the peace between the Hollister House and the rest of the Tenebrae. “Did he ever?” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word.

Meryda teared up and shook her head, but they both knew there was more to it than that. “I was so young and stupid. And insecure about my body.” She never looked like the other girls, the prettier, smaller ones. She was built like her mother, tall with strong shoulders and wide hips with a little extra meat on her bones that men didn’t pay attention to. For a long time she had just been ‘one’ of the guys and then Deacon started to take notice of her. “I didn’t realize it at first. Or the way he always wanted…” That. He always wanted her to touch him or get him off, or was pushing for sex and eventually she gave into certain things, thinking it would make him happy but all he wanted was more. “Sooner or later he was just mad. Mad I didn’t want to have sex, mad I needed to spend time with my family and not him. I tuned him out most of the time, I didn’t even realize the name calling or the mean little digs. Not until I overheard him with his friends talking about me.”

“What did he say?” Prompto had hated Deacon before but now he was going to be hard pressed not to shoot him in some body part that he wanted to use regularly. His eyes were soft, completely non judgemental, and gently he took hold of Meryda’s fingers and squeezed them.

Meryda laughed through the tears, though there was no joy in the sound. “He said that I was good at taking care of his needs and that sooner or later we’d be married because who else would I get?” He had said other, nastier things that she hadn’t heard that day. “When he came over I told him to get out. We fought, he hit me. I was so shocked I just froze and Maery flew in and beat him to a pulp.” Meryda loved her sisters more than she could ever express with words. They got on each others nerves and drove one another to the brink of insanity and back again, but those two women had her back no matter what. 

“By the next day mom knew what Deacon had been saying and freaked out. Told me I embarrassed her. And I heard about that for several weeks until it stopped. I figured she found out that not everything we did was completely conscentual,” He didn’t force sex because that had been a no go from the start, but he wasn’t gentle or kind wphen she offered other things, and he never reciprocated except once and it had hurt. “We’ve never talked about it.” They didn’t really have to either because Meryda knew her mother knew things, otherwise she wouldn’t have done everything in her power to turn that house on its head. The one good thing that had come from the entire situation was that both her mother and Elder Hollister had done everything possible to cover up the six month relationship that went nowhere. 

“You gonna tell Iggy?”

Meryda shook her head. “Not now Prompto. Honestly I don’t even think about Deacon. I mean when I’m with Ignis. They are so different and I know Ignis would never…” He would never hurt her.

Prompto frowned, completely unsure. “Meryda…”

Meryda stood up and walked over to her worried friend who was on the kitchen side of the countertop. Putting her hands on his shoulders she turned him around and hugged the man who worried about all of his friends to the extent that sometimes he was sick because of it. “I’m not a girl anymore Prompto. I know a good relationship from a bad one. And I know a good man from a bad one. Ignis only scares me because he is super protective and I’m not used to it. But whatever happened all of those years ago, I’ve dealt with it. Sooner or later I’ll tell Ignis but right now I just don’t want any heaviness in our relationship when he is already so protective.”

Sighing against her shoulder, Prompto nodded. “I get that. Iggy is over the top when he’s in a good mood, but if he knew the whole truth about Deacon you wouldn’t ever leave the Citadel without him.” The Glaives, Crownsguard, Queen, King and especially Tenebrae’s units all knew that Meryda could handle herself in any situation, but right now all Iggy saw was his girlfriend, not his equal at work. It wasn’t misogynistic or an overbearing male authority complex, it was just how Iggy was. Those he was close to or cared for deeply received all of his dedication and sometimes it blinded his logical brain.

Meryda slumped into the hug surrounding her tired body and quietly she whispered against her friend’s cheek. “I’m tired Prom. Will you cuddle with me for a bit?” 

“Sure sweetie.” Like he was going to turn down a chance to cuddle? No way! Before the left for Ignis’ room, Prompto put away the left overs and cleaned up the mess they had made and then followed Meryda back to the Advisor’s bedroom. The moment they were on the bed, Meryda rested her head down on Prompto’s warm chest and sighed in a way that expressed just how utterly worn out she really was. “A good night’s sleep will do you good.” And a weekend of rest which meant no activities for the rest of them.

“Come tomorrow.” Meryda murmured from her perch against the blond, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her to a light daze before she finally drifted off to sleep.

“Ok.” Prompto appeased her with a light kiss in her hair and made himself comfortable to hold her until Ignis reprieved him. “I’ve got you.” It was a quiet reassurance that he wasn’t sure she needed, but he wanted to offer it nonetheless.

*************

That's the end of that... stay tuned for the next chapter when Iggy gets home.


	2. Together at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets to his home only to see Meryda curled up with Prompto. He knows that it means nothing other than friendship but it is hard nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own nor profit from these fics or anything related to Square Enix or FFXV

Ignis walked right into his room, turned from the doorway, and walked right back out. “Your boyfriend is asleep on my bed with my girlfriend.” He muttered as he stalked past Noctis whose eyes had gone almost too wide for his face.

Great…. A super cranky Ignis. Just want he wanted to deal with right now on top of the mess that Myori had made that afternoon. Luna was still upset about the whole ordeal that had transpired. “Want me to go get him?”

Ignis popped the cork on a bottle of whiskey and poured himself two fingers worth. The liquid slid right down his throat, leaving nothing else in the glass. Pouring another he glared at his King. “No. Of course not. Leave him in there with my girlfriend.” 

“Ok, ok. No need to be snippy.” Noctis raised his hands in surrender as his friend took a third glass down in a single tip of his head. It wasn’t often Iggy drank this much. “She’s ok Iggy.” 

“Is she? Accosted by her mother in her office? Those marks have come through and she suffered through it during the week… ALONE.” His jaw clenched tight after the snap in temper. If there was one thing Ignis hated it was to feel helpless. Months of being blind had humbled him in more ways than one, and by the time he had his sight returned it was almost an unnecessary aspect of his person. As a blind man, he had learned not to be helpless, so when those moments came for him now he did not handle them on his best level.

Noctis strode over to his advisor and put his hand ontop of the slender one holding a fourth glass of whiskey. “Iggy… she’s safe. She’s tired, and worn out, but she’s safe. You can’t force her into coming to you.”

“Watch me.” He huffed out through his teeth. This damned woman! There were so many people who wanted to be there for her and she just fought them. 

“Iggy… you’re just as bad. When you were blind and you absolutely refused to leave us.”

“It’s not the same.” How could it be? How was it the same when he had been on a mission to see his Prince to the end of the line? That had been duty and something deeper called friendship. Meryda suffering through her wounds and bowing down under the pressure of the duty to her House was not the same as him working tirelessly beside his now King, come rain or shine… “It’s the same thing.” He eventually conceded.

Noctis had watched the man work through the scenarios in his mind until realization dawned on him. Both Meryda and Iggy were ridiculously devoted to their Kingdoms and what said Kingdom declared as important. The King was thoroughly enjoying watching these two friends of his find new loyalties. “Go in there… “

Ignis shook slightly now that his anger had dissipated with the introduction of alcohol and his worry took precedence. “I have never cared so much about another person save you, Gladio and Prompto.”

Noctis grinned at his pulled together friend who had always been there to steer him in the right direction. “I think you may care about her even more.” Not necessarily because they were unimportant, but because that’s what love did to a person. Suddenly your world began to revolve around them and you forget when you were ever without that beautiful smile and amazing laugh that brightens your day just with the thought of it.

A few tears slid down Ignis’ cheeks now that he was home with the woman who was making room for himself in it, and he couldn’t even go to her. “I… I do not know how to do this…”

“None of us do Iggy. You just do what you have always done or let her walk you through it. You won’t have all the answers.” And that alone would drive the man to drink. Noct's voice softened and he gently pulled his friend into a side hug. “Just do what feels right. You’re good at that Mama.” 

The King reached up with his bare hands and wiped away the remainder of Ignis’ tears and then turned him toward the bedroom. “Get in there. She wants you to cuddle her more than she wants Prom.” 

This time when Ignis made his way to his bedroom he successfully made it to the bed where the two blonds, one like golden wheat in the fields and the other with strands of dark burnished gold. Prompto stirred beneath his presence and eventually tugged his eyes open and gently slid out of bed. “Be careful with her back.” He shared with the Advisor.. Before he parted he asked, “Can we…”

“Noctis brought you both a bag.” It had been fairly early when Ignis returned back, but now it was nearly midnight and there was no way he would send the King back to the citadel on foot alone. He could have called for a car, but Ignis wasn’t in the mood to host visitors until it arrived. That left the spare room and an overnight stay that neither Prompto nor Noctis really minded. Right about now he could care less who was also in his home as long as one of them was Meryda.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. In her usual surroundings, she was larger than life, with a personality that she could subdue at times, but a person still took notice of her regardless. The woman was a leader through and through. There was something regal in the way she carried herself that most warriors didn’t have but tonight, curled in his bed beneath her soft Bahamut blanket he had bought her on their first real weekend alone, she looked like the young woman she really was. Of course his eyes zoned right in on the bruising surrounding a jagged slice on her cheek and his anger picked right back up.

This time he didn’t let it swallow him, knowing that he needed to be beside Meryda as much as she needed him there. His anger didn’t have a place in this moment right now, so he slipped into bed and quelled the raging beast that wanted to lash out at those who had hurt her. What he did instead was curl Meryda close and hold her as tightly as her wounds allowed. When she borrowed her face against his neck, and sighed in contentment as though she knew it was him even in her sleep, Ignis finally let his body and mind relax and then his eyes too, drift closed.

***

Ignis was pulled neither pleasantly nor sharply from his dreams at some point in the middle of the night. He felt as though he had slept for days when in reality the clock on his bedside table glared at him with the hour being only 3am. The numbers were clear because he had fallen asleep with his glasses on while holding Meryda…

Who was no longer in bed with him. Alarmed at her lack of presence, Ignis swung his feet to the ground and slid through the already open door to go find his girlfriend. He found her in the kitchen, puttering with the kettle and what looked to be the makings of hot chocolate. “Darling?” He called, his voice still fogged with sleep and also his concern.

Meryda’s eyes were red from crying, as she often did after such encounters with her mother and her frustration got the best of her. She was a crier, as much as she hated to admit it, and often would submit to tears when she was angry, sad, upset or any variety of the three mixed together. Naturally she had woken in the middle of the night, wide awake, which meant that she would doze off and on all day Saturday, well… today. “Hi.” Her voice was slightly timid due to the fact she was still a little shaken and Ignis was witnessing the damage to her body and also her spirit at this point in time.

All Ignis really saw was the strong fighter he had always known Meryda to be staring at him with those massive blue eyes that at times seemed far too innocent for all the things she had witnessed. Unable to stop himself, he crossed the divide between them and pulled her against his chest by guiding her into his arms with his hands against her hips. “Forgive me.”

Meryda’s brows drooped down. “For what?” She withdrew just enough so that she could put her hands on Ignis’ face, tracing the old faded scar above what used to be his bad eye. There was confusion written into her eyes that couldn’t understand why this man would apologize to her for something that wasn’t even close to his fault. 

Ignis offered the same tender gestures, stroking Meryda’s face primarily where she was wounded and down to her full lips that pressed into his fingertips with a kiss. How precious she was to him. “For not being here…”

Meryda shook her head. “Oh Ignis. Please don’t do this. Don’t put this on you. Not when I need you to be strong now that you are back.” She could afford the vulnerability if it meant putting the Advisor back to rights. 

“You do?”

She nodded again and put her head against his lips. “I do. I hate to admit it, but with my mother hating this relationship and these marks… I’m terrified.” Not so much about her mother because she was going to have Ignis whether the woman liked it or not. But this new position in Eos that had been decided as a desperate measure to not lose the King and Oracle in the war, she wasn’t sure what to do or think of it. Because one day she would have to take the mantle and there was no backing out of it.

Ignis knew that she wasn’t afraid of her mother not liking him because she did plenty against the woman when she wanted something that the Elder kept out of her reach. The other part on the other hand, not even he had answers for. Ignis slid his hands up into the dark golden mane and cupped the side of Meryda’s face gently, cradling her as though she were a precious piece of porcelain that he was fearful to chip. “I will be with you. And I will do my best to help shoulder the burden when I can.” 

“Yeah? I’ll need you at my side Ignis. I can’t imagine it being anyone else.” The sincerity in her gaze wasn’t lost on her significant other, and when he looked at her, there was acknowledgement and acceptance radiating back at her through those beautiful moss colored eyes. 

Forgoing a verbal response, he deviated his lips from her forehead to the soft pout of her own mouth and gently led her through the motions of their welcome back embrace. There was a promise in his touch and he felt her relax against him due to it. “Iggy?” She whispered breathily, the use of his nickname a slight startle because she only ever used it at very specific moments…

“I want you to make love to me.” There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in her bright eyes, just determination, and if one could call it this specific emotion so early in their relationship, there was love too. In his eyes she saw his denial of such a request, worried for her physical comfort, but she couldn’t feel a thing on her back and flat out didn’t care. “Ignis?”

“Meryda my darling… you are hurt.” He abhorred the thought of putting her through any unnecessary pain. And he certainly hadn’t wanted to give her this moment in the middle of the night after such a trying ordeal. 

But Meryda was certain and had never been more so in her life. Taking his hand, she led him back to the room they shared when she was here, and carefully clicked closed the door. “Ignis, I’ve waited for you for 15 years.” Not someone like him, but him. Ignis Scientia. She knew that now and suddenly the wait didn’t seem so ridiculous even in her mind. There had been times she contemplated just getting it over with, but she couldn’t bring herself to be another talking point for someone who didn’t deserve her. “I want you to make love to me.”

Ignis took a long moment to read those big blue eyes and eventually he nodded and said, "Well, how can I say no to such a request when it has been haunting my every waking hour.” Pressing into her space, she held her ground against him, and he very gently offered her another kiss. This was one that implored her for the permission she had already given him, though he was determined to romance her properly.

Meryda smiled into the soft lips against hers, slipping them apart when he requested with a slow lick across the seam, and then ever so gently, she began to peel the layers against his skin away. 

Her fingertips were exploratory as they felt around, taking their time to sweep along the planes of hard muscle and then deviating to more tender locations he didn’t let anyone else touch. He continued their kiss, and she adored him for such sweet mercies when he could have stripped them both and already had her on the bed. Eventually her hard work paid off and Ignis’ top half was bare, his pants unbuckled and through it all he had kicked his socks off to be added to the pile. 

Ignis remained still the entire time Meryda caressed him, enjoying the feel of her exploring him in such an intimate, yet innocent manner that he had never allowed himself the ability to explore with another. Ignis believed in romance, just not for himself. Not before this woman. When he reached to begin her own undressing, he paused and moaned softly as he felt her soft lips whisper across the scar on his left pectoral. The reverence in her touch moved him and he felt the revival of his tears from earlier. “Meryda…” 

She heard them, but didn’t draw notice to the rough quality of his tone that wrapped around his accent in a way that sent ripples of desire through her. “I know you never say it… but you shouldn’t let these bother you. You’re beautiful Ignis. Everything you have done for your people is beautiful and you deserve praise.” Should no one else give it to him then she would, for the rest of her life.

No, his scars did not bring to mind happy times, though he rarely concerned himself with his physical appearance, the stares bothered him at times regardless. There were some who raved about how attractive the marks were but those were merely admirers who didn’t really understand what he had gone through. What he still went through at times when the darkness crept in on him and the voices would not stop shouting and screaming out his inadequacies and failures that took him down a painful road. His scars had brought him pride for saving his King, and shame for not being able to do more or be what Noctis had needed him to be in those months of blindness. “You make me feel worthy.” He nuzzled at her temple, not even realizing that he needed this beautiful display of tenderness on his behalf. 

Most people forgot about Ignis, and that he wasn’t always a rock despite his strong stance that he put on display for the others. They all took each other for granted at times, though there was an immense love that tied them together, still, there were certain attentions friends couldn’t give. “You are worthy.” She kissed against his bare neck and allowed him to remove her own clothes that ended up in a heap on the ground. 

As naked as the day she had been born, she let Ignis explore her until she was a mess of overstimulated limbs and she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or whimper in pleasure. The seduction every girl wanted for her first time was no where to be found, but the raw honesty and adoration that a woman dreamed of in a moment such as this one, her first time with a man she would lay her life down for, well…

It was everywhere. In his touch, the breath across her skin, all to the way he used his body against her own while they stood in the dark, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to one another. 

Was it what she had always dreamed of when the moment finally came that Ignis took her to bed and took his time to ensure her maximum comfort and only when she deemed it alright to move forward, did he do so. Was it what she had dreamed of the slight pain in an area of her body unused to such experiences when her lover took such good care of her, kissing and praising her efforts to continue on, even though no one could have stopped her. Was it what she had always dreamed of now that she was lying beneath a man who looked inside of her as they moved together, one at long last.

Was it what she had always dreamed of when the rush of pleasure overtook the initial pain and she felt herself come undone in a way she had never experienced beneath her own touch.

Was it what she had always dreamed of?

Heavens no. “Oh Iggy.” Meryda panted against his shoulder, letting him roll them so that she was draped across his chest and no longer on her back which would probably be sore when she woke up.

“Was it all that you dreamed?” He whispered to her in the dark, kissing into her hair and praying to the Astrals above that she was immeasurably content.

Was it? Of course not. 

“It was better than anything I could have imagined.” Meryda whispered across Ignis’ skin, letting sleep take her away where her dreams were consumed by the man holding her tightly as he too drifted off to sleep.

*************

Despite the lack of sleep, Ignis was up around 9 am, still late for him, with a pot of coffee started and a menu for breakfast to be delivered out on the counter. Unsurprisingly, Prompto was the second individual up in his home and made his way to the kitchen, yawning and scratching at himself in various locations like a five year old. “Morning Iggy… everything alright with you and Meryda?” He wouldn’t try to hide that he had been concerned about his friend and the way Mama Ignis often dealt with distress in those closest to him. 

“Everything is fine.” He reassured the younger man and then returned to his menu.

Prompto narrowed in on Ignis, noting that his cheeks were flushed with color and his usual tight lipped perusal of menu’s was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he looked as though he was smiling, or trying to hide one. 

“Morning.” A softer, feminine timbre rang out before the woman attached to it appeared in view. Her hair was tousled with sleep and the clothing she had gone to bed in the night before was a bit haphazard.

“Not a tummy sleeper huh?” Prompto settled onto a bar stool at the counter that faced the dining room and thanked Ignis for the cup of coffee that he loaded with sugar and cream.

Meryda looked down and shook her head. “Side or back. So of course I can’t sleep on my back and its all I want.” The truth was, she had slept like the dead and woke up feeling exhausted, but happier than she had ever been. Her thighs ached, face hurt a bit, and back was starting to protest at what she had put it through, but she didn’t care. When she settled onto the barstool beside Prompto it was done with a flare of pain in her eyes and a low grunt of discomfort that could not be avoided. “And I’m down.” She replied as her butt hit the leather.

Ignis immediately had a small cup of various medications for Meryda to take for the aches all over her body and once she was finished with her water and the pills, he handed her a cup of coffee. His fingers gently brushed across hers in a bid to be close and Prompto finally put two and two together.

“WHA!” Prompto nearly launched off of the stool as realization hit him like Titan pummeling the earth in fury. Eyes wide, mouth open in a toothy grin, he jumped up and down and tried not to squeal. “You guys had sex!”

Meryda sighed and looked at Ignis who pointed sharply toward the vacated barstool that he wanted Prompto to find under him once again.

Knowing when he was getting on Ignis’ bad side, Prompto slid back into his seat and turned slowly toward Meryda with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Soo… was it good?”

“I am right here.”

“That’s your problem! I’ve been dying for this day.”

“Why Prompto, I never knew my being intimate with Meryda was such an important part of your life.” He sipped at his coffee in annoyance but Prompto didn’t get the hint.

“Of course it is. She’s my new bestie and I need her to be happy. And I need the details!” He whipped back to Meryda who kind of wanted to brag about the night but had a feeling Ignis wouldn’t appreciate it. Looking at the man sipping his coffee he eventually gave her a nod.

“It was everything I wanted it to be. And more.” 

“Awwwww…” Prompto turned to Ignis with massive chibi eyes flashing at the man. He was almost halfway out of his seat when Ignis shook his head.

“No.” He bit out and the younger blond fell back into his chair. 

“Just… just one?” Prompto pleaded, holding his hands up in a gesture of prayer.

“Fine.” The word was barely out of his mouth when Ignis was suddenly engulfed in a huge hug that did not want to end. 

“Oh… Meryda must have lost her virginity.” The King’s voice was groggy, but alive as he shuffled to the dining room in his baggy sweats and loose chocobo shirt. His long hair was wild over his features but he still managed to look handsome. “Congrats.” He smiled at Meryda in a lazy grin of ‘aw yeah’.

Meryda sighed. “What’s next? Champagne and a toast?”

“Oooo! Good idea!” Prompto ran for the wine fridge that was under the far counter of the kitchen, beside the ice machine, and took out a bottle of pink champagne. His favorite.

Ignis sighed. He only ever had that kind of bottle for Prompto. “If you insist on opening that at this hour then we should at least have breakfast to go with it.” He knew better than to argue with the gunslinger on matters such as celebrations though his poor Meryda was so red faced she looked like a Lucian tomato.

Noctis picked up the menu and noticed a few things everyone would like and put in the call while Prompto fussed over champagne and Ignis took care of his girlfriend. Poor soul. The things she was going to have to endure in their group.

Meryda followed Ignis back to the bedroom where they took a quick shower and got dressed to stay in for the day. “You don’t desire to go out?”

Trying not to laugh and failing, she pointed to her body. “I think she’s failing me today! Besides my back… I mean I have been in war Ignis… and having actual sex is annoyingly uncomfortable.” Ignis was a slender, tall man, with somewhat dainty features, at least when comparing him with Gladio. One thing Ignis was not however, was a small man. No no, the Astral’s blessed him with many gifts down there.

The Advisor’s features knitted together in worry. “Darling. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be it’s natural. I just didn’t realize it would be so much. I mean I have toys.” She admitted the last few words in a whisper but the gorgeous man, standing in his towel with his hair all over his face, heard the words anyway and suddenly he looked far less concerned and much more excited.

“Ohh… well perhaps we shall have to put some of those to use another day.” Before Meryda sex had been a means to an end for Ignis, whether it was stress relief, just being flat out aroused for days on end, or … no those were pretty much it. Now, with this lovely woman he had decided to date, all of those things he had not been interested in were far more tantalizing now. “But you’re sure you’ll be all right? I must admit I have never been with someone who was untouched. I often chose older, more experienced women.” Not only for their discreteness, but also because they didn’t get attached to him the way younger women did.

Meryda chuckled and shrugged. “I’ll be fine. Older ladies huh?” There was no way Meryda wanted to discuss Ignis’ past escapades, but for some reason knowing that he picked older women, which was undoubtedly for a specific reason knowing her lover, the knowledge made her feel better. She wasn’t going to make him pretend he hadn’t had lovers because they weren’t teenagers and it was reality, but as always Ignis was the model of discretion and still managed to make her feel like she was the only woman on the face of Eos who mattered.

The man nodded and ran a comb through his hair just before Meryda reached over and ruffled the damp locks back down. “All right.” He aquiesced, well aware of her preference for his hair down when he could allow such freedom. “And yes. Younger women get too attached. The relationship between myself and another individual was for one purpose and it wasn’t to date.”

“Such a romantic.” Meryda teased while she pulled on a pair of her black leggings and waited for Ignis to come bandage her. The painkillers were blissfully in effect so the process of covering her wounds would go rather quickly.

Ignis gathered his supplies and made his way back to Meryda who was waiting against the counter for him. He could see the angry slashes made by magic in the reflection of the mirror. She caught his look of worry and turned to look in the mirror that was behind her. “They’re better than yesterday.” The redness had gone down and she was rather surprised to see that they were starting to shade a different color than normal flesh tone. 

The topic of former lovers was let go of so that Meryda could be tended to and not since the war had Ignis felt like weeping. This was a covenant made by her mother with the Astral Bahamut, and it would soon be Meryda’s burden to bear. None of them knew what it would bring, but he would be at her side through it all. “Oh my Darling… I’m just so sorry.” Sorry for the things he couldn’t control but wished that he could just so he could ease her comfort. “If I could carry these for you I would.”

Meryda smiled through the tears as Ignis poked and prodded at the skin, which hurt a bit, but nothing compared to what it had been. When he spoke like that, that he would shoulder her pains as his own, it made her feel like this was forever. And deep down she wanted it to be. “You can help me by being with me. You can carry that.” She reached down to take the hand on her hip that was being used to steady her as he worked. His tapered fingers laced with her smaller ones and before too much longer she was as cleaned up as humanly possibly, and he withdrew his hand to bandage her up. As soon as her back was covered in the thick gauze patch, the shirt she had worn the night before was settled back onto her shoulders. “Thank you Ignis.”

“No need to thank me my Darling.” He buttoned the first few buttons of the shirt and stopped, mesmerized the the skin along the valley of her breasts and down lower to the top of her rounded tummy. Offering the expanse of flesh a caress with the back of his fingers, they remained silent while he touched her, and then ever so gently he leaned down and kissed the spot where her heart lay beating in her chest. “You humble me. I am constantly moved by your strength.” 

She had always intrigued him, since they met when they were a few years into the war and Noctis returned far too soon. He had known this woman for seven years now, though only really got to know who she was outside of the warrior over the past year she had spent in Insomnia. Back then his mind had told him his feelings were not logical and to forget them because they blossomed in the heat of an insurmountable trial, but now he knew that they had been real all along. 

Meryda gripped Ignis’ gorgeous face in both of her hands and guided his eyes up to meet her own. In her gaze he could see all of the things they had deemed inappropriate to voice so early into their relationship. They were all the words she longed to say, but instead she offered them with a kiss and felt all of those fears and frustrations slow to a halt when Ignis held her just as tightly as she was holding him.

“Hey! Get out here food is ready and Prompto wants to pop the cork!” Noctis shouted from the bedroom doorway before disappearing to the kitchen so that the two love birds could finish having their moment in private. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe they were finally together or the fact that Iggy really had a girlfriend! That alone was a shock. 

“They coming?” Prompto asked while he set out the food on the table along with utensils and plates. 

“Yeah they’ll be here in a minute.” Noctis strode up behind his boyfriend and pulled him back into his arms for a tender moment now that they were alone. “I love you Pom pom.”

Prompto melted at the rarely used nick name Noctis had come up with for him one night on a pier in Galdin Quay when there had been far too much alcohol involved. Sunburnt, and smelling like salt water, they had fished the day away, and then enjoyed the fruits of their labor as prepared by Ignis while enjoying some white wine. Two bottles later and Pom Pom came about. Ten years later and it had stuck. “I love you Noct. I’m glad they are happy.”

Jilly and Gladio had fallen into place before the end of the war and of course Noct and himself were together, which left Ignis on his own. Now that man had never needed a woman, but there was something upsetting about them all finding footing in this next chapter of their lives while Ignis stayed behind in some ways. Until now. But the real truth of the matter was that Ignis hadn’t just found a girlfriend, he had found a true partner who could and would walk beside him in life. And that was even better.

That day the group, which grew around lunch time, played their games, read their stories, cuddled with one another, and ate the day away while in the company of those that meant the most to them. Meryda had her sister’s over, and even Ravus got roped into playing, and winning a few times, one of the guys’ favorite fighting games that by the end of the day he was hooked. 

Close to midnight, curled up on the couch between Prompto and her boyfriend, Meryda glanced up at Ignis and smiled. “I’m sleepy.” Though she didn’t really want to move from her spot and go to bed. She was warm and snuggled and it was perfect. Miva and Ravus were dozing in a large chair to the left of the couch, Jilly and Gladio in the other on the right, while Prin and Maery were curled up on the futton mattress from the guest room. 

Ignis’ gaze shifted downward to take in Meryda’s state of being before stroking her hair away from those sleepy blue eyes and guiding his palm over her lids so that they closed. “I’ll take you to bed when it is over.” 

“Mmk.” She was too tired to put up a fight and frankly didn’t care to try because she was right where she wanted to be. After she received her kiss, the woman made herself more comfortable against her lover’s chest and drifted off.

By the end of the movie only Gladio and Ignis were awake. Prompto and Noctis had travelled off to the guest room, Ravus and Miva had excused themselves to get home for some much needed alone time. All of the Strigan girls had the same rules, out on Sundays and one day a week. With Myori’s outburst Friday the other two had weaseled another day out of her, citing wanting to be with their sister as the reason. The woman had caved rather easily now that guilt was a deciding factor in her decision making.

Ignis gathered Meryda into his arms and turned to give Gladio a nod. “Goodnight then.”

“Night Iggy… “ The soldier watched his friend depart, happy for the man who had always given so much of himself to everyone else. He was still going to give too much of himself to Meryda, but Gladio knew she would do the same, and Ignis deserved it.

********

Monday morning in Luna’s office, the King, Hand of the King, First Priestess to the Queen, and the Elder Strigan were all in attendance for the meeting that had been promised Friday after the debacle that occured in Meryda’s office. 

The Queen had not been happy that day and despite the fact that her friend had enjoyed a pleasant weekend with her friends and family, Lunafreya had not forgotten her upset. Myori had left Friday in a huff, though somewhat subdued after a good scolding from the King who had been outraged that his staff had been attacked. As of now everyone who worked in the Citadel was beneath the King and Queen in terms of protection. Noctis didn’t tolerate violence against his people and it didn’t matter if the people were related or not. “Good morning Myori.” Luna refused to use her title this morning, as her anger was still very much at the forefront of how she felt and she wanted the Elder to know it.

Myori’s eyes flashed dangerously, but she held her tongue and nodded to the pleasantry. “Good morning my Queen.” Her tone was tight, but polite enough to pass as adequate beneath her daughter’s rabid gaze. Meryda had been trained to the utmost perfection and she tolerated absolutely no discord in front of or in reference to her Queen. 

Ignis took the helm of the meeting and slid a piece of paper toward Myori that he had pulled together that morning.

Brow risen in complete annoyance, the matriarch turned her glare on the man who did not cower from the heat in her eyes. “And what is this?”

“That is our new agreement.” Ignis stated matter of factly. 

Myori’s aura grew heavy as she redirected her attention from the man she could not intimidate to the woman she knew she could. But this time Meryda didn’t cower. “And what is the meaning of this? You had to pull me into an official meeting to deal with Family business.” She all but spat at her daughter in outraged accusation.

Meryda was prepared for such a reaction and with Ignis’ hand at her back for stability to not launch across her desk at her mother, she quietly explained her position. “I think this stepped outside of family business when you dragged it into my job mother.” 

Myori held her tongue because the King and Queen were practically daring her to comment and she would not give them the satisfaction. Technically she knew she had been in the wrong, but Meryda had never challenged her in such a way before and it had been a shock for the Matriarch. “And are these terms negotiable.”

“In the future. But not now.” Ignis had left room for both parties to be satisfied because he knew he would not win this war should he try to strong arm Myori to follow his pace. Meryda’s family was incredibly important to her and he would do everything in his power to have his girlfriend but keep her relationship intact with those that had come before him.

“Sundays and a weeknight at Ignis…”

“Yes. Friday and Saturdays you can have your suppers.” 

Myori’s grin was purely evil, thinking that she would for sure win, but what she hadn’t anticipated from Ignis, was that he had given her these suppers she had deemed important because he knew that he would not lose Meryda to them. They both knew that and one day Myori would realize her folly. 

“The other night? Is that my choice.” Myori stood, taking an offered pen and slashing her name across the paper.

Ignis scoffed, “Goodness no. That’s our choice.” He informed the woman who was far from amused with his flippancy. The Advisor to the King didn’t give one single damn. He took the page from Myori and allowed Meryda to slash her name across the bottom line before creating a copy for both parties. The original would return to his office to be placed in a secure location.

The King and Queen took their leave the moment they were given the ok, neither one having anything to say to the Elder Strigan, which left Ignis and Meryda with her mother. The three were silent for a long while but eventually Myori stood and made to take her leave. “I’ll see you at home then?”

“Yes. I’ll come home.” Meryda stated, both of the Strigan women knowing that she had the right to choose, though Myori wouldn’t be complacent long, signed agreement or no. Which meant that Meryda had to prepare herself for when those days came. Normally she gave everything to her mother with very little fight being put up, but for Ignis that was going to change.

The two shook hands and then Ignis and Myori exchanged a look of confirmed competition before she departed. The battle had just begun.

Ignis was ready.

When Meryda’s mother was gone, Ignis drew his beloved up against his chest and claimed a kiss for his own before he too would have to go. Dazed, he pulled away but only slightly, to fall into the bright blue eyes he adored. “Have a good day my Darling.”

“You too, and thank you Ignis.”

He smiled but did not acknowledge the appreciation for in his mind, it was unnecessary. He would do anything she needed of him without her ever having to ask. One day she would know that, and understand that the power he wielded was at her disposal whenever she would have need of it.

Meryda waved her lover out, blushing when he departed after kissing her knuckles in that gentlemanly way he had about him and settled down to work. 

The world was hopefully going to get easier…

Yeah right.

******************

There was a heavy gaze following the final group to leave the Citadel, though no one paid the creature any mind as he stood in the shadows, watching... waiting.

He had waited this long to have her and now there was someone in his way. Ignis Scientia, a house pet of the King's and an obstacle in Hollister's path to obtaining his goals.

"You'll come back to me this time Meryda," He whispered into the darkness, watching as she laughed and twined her fingers with the Advisor's as if they fit together.

He knew better, and so did she. They were meant for one another and soon she would be back at her place beside him.

"Soon." He promised her, turning to walk away and set his plans in motion. All it was going to take would be one quick instant, and she would finally crumble beneath him.

Just one.


End file.
